Talk:VidLii/@comment-44581204-20191208151316
"Vidlii Middle School Drama 4.1: People bitching about some Italian Kid" The Mondo099 / Animaster Drama was over in October, These users are stopped making bad videos out of mondo / animaster (me) and there stopped attacking me on VidLii, and BitView. i was banned from vidlii for some reasons spam and copyright video, that's because it's all people's fault for attacking and making bad videos out of me on vidlii for being me banned from VidLii. that's i know that's it's all soapier's fault for calling his fans to attack and making bad videos out of me on VidLii, do you guys you know that's i'm troll?, but i'm not a troll, it was not my fault on VidLii, it was all soapier's fault for making shit attacking me for making me a raging caps on VidLii, after DotDotDot164 made a video out of me with the war against me, after skid and other people makes a sockpuppet accounts out of me to spam me on VidLii, there makes a sockpuppet accounts out of me. also, i did nothing wrong. in Jan 26th 2019, soapier was started the drama against me for no reason after he got banned for bullying and his behavior by Jan on VidLii, after soapier joined The VidLii Discord Server in march 2019 and starting to talk about me from vidlii discord, i was banned from vidlii discord because it's all soapier's fault, i was unbanned from VidLii Discord. VidLii was toxic because people are attacked me, Vlare is not toxic website because there no trolls, i'm still on YouTube and i will make my videos on YouTube, i was quitted vidlii because of my haters in september, my youtube channel is Animaster // AnimasterProductionsOfficial2005. i was decided to return to vidlii in october 2019, after i was back when i made my new video in November 9th 2019 because it was my birthday in november 9th 2019 on vidlii, if people start the drama against me, if i'm not uploading videos and active on vidlii because of people. this is the end of The VidLii Drama and The Mondo099 / Animaster Drama on VidLii. i'm just ignore my haters and soapier, i do not care about my haters and soapier. after STSDGL got banned and he rages it because of his account banned on VidLii. MKFY (MyKirbyFanYou) was hacked by me, DooMy and Skid1288 (FOOLBOX). so now this is not started the drama against me. these users makes a spam accounts to spam me on VidLii that's break the rules. users hacks a chinese kid named "MyKirbyFanYou" when MyKirbyFanYou leaved his password on VidLii, after another user entered MKFY's account and changed the password when MKFY can't enter his account. a shitty 12 year old kid user named "DooMy" he made lots of comments looks like spam on VidLii without unblocked me and STSDGL or replying DooMy was banned for spam and hacking MyKirbyFanYou on VidLii, he was told Skid1288 on discord that's doomy was a 12 year old on VidLii. i readed and it says "Some annoying dipshit named STSDGL spamming people with alts supposedly", but STSDGL is not spamming people with alts, STSDGL uses alts to 1 star and disliking bomb comments after he got banned for using his alts to rate a video with 1 star. all users who started the drama against the good users for no reason, my wiki was called "VidLii Bad Users" but it's not like GoAnimate / Vyond Bad Users Wiki, this is just making a talk about the bad users who started the drama against the good users used spam accounts, sockpuppet accounts out of good users, insults, bullying and making bad videos, first, this is not criticism video called "The Soapier Rant" because soapier can't handle criticism for making a impersonation accounts out of me and his behavior, I Do not support Abuse videos. Soapier was making a fake accounts out of me and making me a rage caps, i still hate him because he is bullying with me, after my old account was banned by BMF on VidLii. People who forced, harassing and blocking me for no reason on VidLii and Discord, everyone who hates me and unsubbed to me for no reason on VidLii. First, i lost my friends on VidLii for no reason, second, soapier started the animaster drama since in jan 27th 2019 for no reason on vidlii, thrid, people are joined the war against me for no reason, they can't take and handle criticism for bullying me on VidLii, people are being mean to me for no reason, now dot is a fucking bastard who makes a videos out of me, and numa is also bastard for making a fake suicide, because people tell numa to make a fake suicide in vidlii server discord that's it was me for telling him to kill himself, but i DO NOT IT! Soapier's behavior who called his fans to attack me on VidLii for no reason, people who they didn't accept my apology video, but they still hate me for no reason. DO NOT BASH MY OPINION ON MY STORY COMMENT! RESPECT MY OPINION ON MY STORY COMMENT! do you guys you readed my comment, also, do not talk about me. i hope people is not starting the animaster drama again on VidLii and BitView, so do not hate me, ok?.